While a large number of electromagnetic wave storm detecting systems, varying in complexity, have been described in the prior art, each such system appears to comprise some sort of a radio receiver for delivering a storm signal to a trigger circuit, in order to effect a visual or audible signal indication.
Such systems require a large number of components, including some sort of detector stage between an antenna and an audio frequency amplifier. In addition, the prior art storm severity monitoring systems, once triggered to operate an associated signaling means, continue to signal until manually switched off. The herein-described system is an extremely simple organization relative to the prior art structures, requiring substantially fewer circuit elements to accomplish equal or more advantageous performance.